


Это все так грязно, мама

by fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018



Series: драбблы g — pg-13 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018/pseuds/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018
Summary: Эта история про детские приключения и взрослые впечатления от них.Про взросление, которое у одних случается за одну ночь, а у других — растягивается на двадцать лет.





	Это все так грязно, мама

**Author's Note:**

> Тут есть настоящие ведьмы, что некоторым может не понравиться. Аморальные рассуждения о браке, что никак не соответствует истинной авторской и командной позиции на этот счет. А еще здесь курят!
> 
> Автор текста — Исайя (http://www.diary.ru/member/?2741009)

Однажды Драко подслушал разговор Астории с ее мамой. Они все были на вилле в Испании, гостили у Забини — подобралась хорошая, теплая компания. Дети играли с детьми, их матери, тетушки и кузины уничтожали винный погреб прошлого мужа мадам Забини, говорили о тряпках и купались ночью в море, ныряя в него нагишом прямо с метел.

Про нагишом и с метел — Драко лично видел.

И Астория. И Теодор.

Они выбрались из дома, чтобы сбегать в розарий — туда постоянно запрещалось ходить детям. А было интересно.

И вот — как настоящие древние ведьмы — их матери выскальзывали из окон, оседлав метлы, и летели, нагие и устрашающие, к морю.

— Ого! — присвистнул Теодор. Он один умел в их компании так свистеть и дико этим гордился. — Обалдеть!

— Теодор, это неприлично, свистеть! — начала Астория, оборачиваясь и обескураженно замолчала. — Так не бывает... — прошептала она наконец.

Драко ничего не сказал. Только двинулся в сторону моря (там как раз был очень удобный мыс) — посмотреть.

— Гляди, твоя мама сделала финт Адельштайна, — сказал он через некоторое время Теодору. Тот снова присвистнул — на этот раз завистливо.

Астория, улыбаясь как-то странно и светло, положила ладони им на плечи.

— Идемте. Пусть они купаются. 

Обратно они шли почти в благоговейной тишине.

Наконец Драко сказал:

— Если моя жена будет такой же, я прощу ей все что угодно. Даже измену.

— А что такое измена, Драко? — спросила Астория удивленно.

Драко совершенно не понимал, как она оказалась в их компании — просто случайно услышала их с Теодором разговор про розарий и сказала, что никогда не видела, как растут розы.

Они решили позвать ее с собой.

Теодор обидно захихикал.

— Думаешь, он знает? — спросил он. — Подслушал, небось.

— Это то, что разрушает брак, Астория, — чопорно ответил Драко. Смех и обидное предположение он предпочел проигнорировать. Тем более, что это оказалось правдой.

У Драко всегда был талант, за который его отчаянно ругали.

Он рос тихим, мечтательным мальчиком. Часто мог встать у красивой фрески, книги с богатой инкрустацией или невероятной иллюстрацией и долго их рассматривать.

Поэтому он замирал в самом неподходящем месте довольно часто.

И взрослые никогда его не замечали.

А еще Драко умел быстро и бесшумно прятаться.

Поэтому он часто выигрывал в прятки и подслушивал разговоры, ему не предназначенные.

Вот и на следующее утро Драко замер перед огромным — во всю стену — окном, из которого открывался вид на предгрозовове море. И пропустил момент, в который можно было вежливо выйти из-за портьеры — раздались шаги и голос миссис Гринграсс.

— Здесь нам не помешают, милая. Присядь, я расскажу.

Раздались шорохи. Драко покраснел. Он прекрасно помнил, какой ослепительно прекрасной была миссис Гринграсс вчера верхом на метле.

— Да, мама, — нежно пропела Астория, как всегда делала, если хотела показать себя кроткой и послушной.

«Неужели она все рассказала? — подумал Драко. — Предательница!»

— Измена, дорогая моя, это... — Миссис Гринграсс прикурила сигарету — за портьеру долетел сладковатый запах дыма. — Она произрастает из брака. Брак нужен не только для того, чтобы рожать детей. А для того, чтобы чувствовать любовь, верность, преданность... чтобы получать удовольствие. Мужчина и женщина, вступив в брак, занимаются любовью. Иногда бывает так, что мужчина не доставляет женщине удовольствие — а он это делать должен, — и тогда женщина ищет в другом месте того, кто сможет дать ей это. Ну и наоборот тоже бывает, но мужчина изменяет чаще всего по другим причинам.

Драко затаил дыхание. Эта тема была слишком интересна — ведь ему-то о таком никто не рассказывал.

— А как это — доставляет удовольствие? — спросила Астория.

Миссис Гринграсс некоторое время молча курила.

— Вот тебе, когда тебя гладят, приятно?

— Да, мама.

— Ну а здесь тоже что-то подобное. Но, видишь ли, такое бывает, только если ты в браке. А если попробовать до него — ничего не получится.

— Почему? — удивилась Астория. Драко с ней мысленно согласился. Что за несправедливость?

— Потому что женщина не должна получать удовольствие не с мужем — до брака хотя бы. А потом — уже совершенно не важно, муж и не узнает.

Астория долго молчала. Молчала и миссис Гринграсс.

— Это все так грязно, мама, — сказала наконец Астория.

— Не грязнее жизни, милая.

***

Спустя двадцать лет, стоя за той же портьерой, Драко смотрел на то, как Астория стонет под его другом и почти братом — Теодором Ноттом, — и вспоминал тот разговор и ту фразу.

— Это все так грязно, мама, — прошептал он разочарованно.


End file.
